A Funny Story
by hieveryone101
Summary: This is supposed to be a story about harry potter, padfoot, moony, Fred and George, Draco, Navill, Ron, Harmony, and others. They start a world wide Prank War. Then they meet the pirates of One Piece. Watch out word here comes mayhem.
1. epaloge

Hi there people of this sight! I have come up with a story but need some help. If your a prankster or practical joker please send me some ideas. Other then that the first part of the story will commence as soon as I have some prank ideas.


	2. How it begins Bordom

Harry was sitting with severle of his friends and a few other Order members that had suvived the war in Grimline Palace. He was bord. Having grown up in a war he was nuse to inactivity and wanted to go do something fun. Only he couldn't. Grinni was ubsesed with marring him and there were more poparazzi parading around then ever before.

"I wan't to leave," he stated randomly.

"Were to?" Bill asked from his position on the floor.

"Out of this world," Came the qick respons of over half the rooms occupents.

Hurmonni huffed exasperatedly at them. "I was wondering when you were going to ask! I have everything set up now go and get what ever you need and want becuse this is a one way trip. No coming back here!"

"Soooo... How about a finly prank on the Wizarding World?" Fred asked.

"Brilent Iday!" George exlamed happily.

"then it is desided! I am going to be the next dark lord and yo all are my mimyons! Then we jus vanish right?" Harry exclamed happly.

The quickly gatherd everything that they would need. Then, dressing up as Death Eaters they siftly mad their was to Digen Ally. Poeple notised and started screeming as Harry let out an insain cackle.

"I am the new dark lord! Fear me and my rubber ducks!" He screemed at the top of his lungs. Then his "minions" gave out rubber ducks before they all diaperd.

-LINE-

Ok! finaly someone revewd. I have a question. Were do we find bettas? I need someone to go over my spelling so poeple will read this silly story. Keep sending Idyas! I'll need them. And if I spell someting wrong please tell me.


	3. Here we are

Harry stared at the ship they had just finished bilding. They had been in this world for little over two months and had desided that they didn't like the government. At all. So saying, they had deided that they were going to be pairets. The Maraders, since Siri and Lupen was with them. Snap was less then pleased with the name bt didn't have any say in the matter. As it stood, the ships name was _THE REBELION._ Much like their old shcool the ship was bigger on the inside then the outside shouwd. Infact they had a map for everyone just so they could alsways find were they needed to go since the rooms and cordors would move almost all the time. Not that they minded.

"How to attake first?" Harry was muttering to himself.

"What are you-" Started Fred

"Muttering about?" Finisher George.

"Tring to think of who to attake first... Someone big... But who?" Harry explaind to his two lutennets.

"Why not go after this "Straw Hat Luffy" guy?" Ron asked.

"Him? No not yet. He has only just started out. We want someone already established. Any other idyas?" Harry asked looking out to sea.

"Not any that I can tink of right away. Mabby Shanks? Or Whitebeard?" Charley sugested from the crows nest of the ship.

"Maby..." Harry hummmed to himself as he walked aroun before snaping his fongers. "Got is! Here is what we do..."

-LINE-

There an update. OK peoples, only one person has reviwed. If yo want me to update faster then give me an idya! Also, tell me, slash? no-slash? You decied I don't care ether way bt yo've got to let me know. Who do you want to be pranked firtst? Not Luffy just yet. He'll get his soon enoff.


	4. And so it begins

Gest, Thanks for the sugestion! I will se it just not yet. I'm afaid Luffy hasn't found Zorro yet so it will be awhill till I prank him. However, thoughts and idyas are always welcome.

Now, on with the story!

~~~~STORY~~~~~

It was a nice bright morning, the birds were cherping, no clowds in the sky and the ship was bright forecent pink! Ace did a dbble take and then screemed right before he passed ot in the crows nest. Marco, who was still doing reporst ran out on deck and stood, shocked as all hell at what had happened. Then, he noticed on the wall were it said, painted in lime green, "THE MARAUDERS WERE HERE!" right before their captain got on deck and started laughing.

-on marinford-

Sakazuki had just gotten the mail and his early morning coffy. Taking a sip he started to walk to his ship, making sure that everyone was working. Kuzan glanced at him then did a spit-take, staring at him before jabing his elbow into Borsalino's side. He then pointed to there ballgown wereing fellow Admiral. They both started to snikker but said noting. As the day whent by more and more people noticed. Soon, Grap noticed as well and asked in a loud, booming voice "Have you decided to get a gender change from Emporio Ivankov as well, Sakazki or were you just trying somthing new?"

Then, in an anouncers voice, came "HIT ONE FOR THE MARAUDER PAIRETS!"

-on REBELION-

"That was a good day! Who's next?" Harry asked his cerw as he rubbed his hands togeter.


	5. What now?

Donquixote Doflamingo was just starting to enjoy his day when he noticed an odd dog running strait at him. Some one else was screaming at the dog telling it no. Then, without firther ado, the black dog jumped onto Flamingo and with a great wrench of its head stole his nice fluffy blue and green feathered cote before running of as fast as it could go. Enraged, Doflamingo quickly ran after the fleeing mutt. What he wasn't expecting to happen though was to have a very bright light hit him in the face. As soon as he could see again he found himself wearing his beautiful cote again... Only this time it was pink. Everyone on the ship heard his enrang screams cursing out the Marauder Pirates. Unbenoist to him was the words painted in bright no one orange alongside his ship saying, "PADFOOT WAS HERE! MARAUDERS STRIKS AGAIN!" None dared mention it to him so it stayed for a month before Doflamingo noticed.

Boa Hancock was staring at the firy redhead in front of her confused. So far nothing had happened but she knew whose crew she belonged to, The Marauders had started to gain a reputation for their pranks on veryus people but she had no idea what was about to happen to herself. As she took a sip of her drink, not noticing that her beloved long hair was slowly turning a horafing color of puss yellow and vomit green. unaware of just what was happening as her body turned into a boys.

"Have a good week!" Ginny sang as she quickly apperated out of there before the Empires could notice anything had happened.

Wrighting showed up on the wall of the baths saying, "IF ANY SHOULD WISH IT JUMP IN AND BECOME IT! MARAUDERS STRIKES AGAIN!"

Silver Rayland was staring at the man in front of him uncomprehendingly. "You mean to tell me that you have stuff stronger then what I've been drinking and never TOLLED ME?!" He cried out in sorrow.

"I honestly didn't think you would be able to out drink a werewolf. Even if I were drinking firewhisky," Moony answered tiredly.

"Next time tell me... And why am I sporting feathers and a tell?"

"I honestly can't say." Was the response as his own tell swished back and forth.

Slowly Fred and George snuck out of the bar they had been hiding in.

````````LINE```````

Ok. Poeple I need a betta and some ideas. If you revew I'll try to update in the next three days insten of a week or longer. I hate not having internet at home. It makes it so much harder to update.


	6. Birdy Birdy

Marco was just getting off his shift and heading below the deck when he heard a screen. Rushing off he quickly mad his was to his room only to see a little starling sitting and twittering with a broken wing. Looking around he tried to find out were the screen could have come from bt was unable to find anyone who could have. However, the door to his room was slitly open so he guessed that Ace was trying to prank him again. Piking up the injerd bird (he could never in good thought leave an injured animal alone) and entered his room. Emedetly he felt something land on his head.

Thach was walking to Marco's room when he heard a screech rent the air. Sprinting the rest of the way there he gaped at the sight before him. Written in blue and green on Marco's door was "THE _REAL_ PHINEX WAS HERE. LONG LIVE THE MARADERS!" Looking down there was a beautiful bird of paradise glaring up at his with an injured starling next to him. Thach promptly buts out laughing at his poor crew mates.

"Well... I guess that explains where Ace has been all morning. He got caught in the trap set fo Marco!" Vista commented beside him, having come running at the screens as well.

"How long are they going to be like this?" Jozu asked his shipmates.

"About a week," came a voice behind them.

grabbing weapons they all whipped around to glare at the intruder on their ship. Standing there was a blond haired kid who couldn't have been older than seventeen. He grinned at them all and then waved.

"Hay, names Draco Malfoy. People call me Dragon. Just to let you know, Harry Potter, the one who turned your teammates into birds over there, is called Phinex because he can turn into one. Now that isnt to say that is the only reason why but it is a prominent one. Add to the fact he can't die, no trust me on that, many people have tried but none have managed, so ya... Ta!" He exclaimed then vanished right there.


End file.
